Christmas Party
by AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes
Summary: The Naruto characters get a break and Sakura and Ino wants to throw a party for the upcoming event: Christmas! Presents! Food! Joy! And...love? Objective: Finish before on Christmas!
1. Delivery Boy

SOoOoOo, my second fanfic . Uh…what else?-murmur murmur- Please be nice?

Disclaimer: No own Naruto and do not have beta-editor TT

It was a clear and bright day, freshly fallen snow crunched under a blonde headed boy's feet. The boy wore an orange and black jacket and a pair of jeans. (A/N: Characters just can't always wear their frickin' ninja outfits every day!) He was holding a bunch of folded papers with picture of snowmen and deer.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" he heard a voice call to him, he turned around to find Ichiraku and Ayame calling to him. He grinned and bounced off into the direction the ramen bar, plopped down on a seat and clasped his hands together. Ayame giggled and handed him a bowl of ramen, the steaming mist shimmered away whenever the hard wind blew.

"We tried out a new recipe! We all know you love ramen, so can you try it out?" she asked, as she wiped the table with a old rag. Naruto grabed a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart, watching the little wooden splinters get carried off in the wind.

"Itakimasu!" Naruto cried and began slurping down the noodles like crazy, Ayame laughed. When Naruto was done, he pulled at his wallet to pay.

"That was so good! So how much was that?"

"Oh no! No!" Ayame cried, "You tried it and completmented, that's enough payment." Naruto stood dumbfounded.

"Uhm…I wanted another bowl…" Naruto said.

"Oh, well ok," Ayame said, flushing at her stupidtiy, but thankfully Naruto was not too bright either. (A/N: If you don't get it, Ayame thought Naruto was going to pay for the bowl of ramen she let him try.)She handed him another bowl, she watched him rapidly eat it, then she noticed the pack of cards he had set on the table. "Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What are those cards for?"

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, then he shifted his eyes to stack of cards. Then he jumped up. "Oh crap! I forgot to deliver these!" He opened his little green frog wallet and threw a few coins in front of Ayame. "Thanks for the ramen, Ayame-neechan! Ja ne!"

Then,Naruto bounded off to go off to the plaza, where he thought, most of rookie nine would be. _'Oh crap! How could have I forgot to deliver this cards?!' _he screamed in his mind, as he wandered down a street full of shops ,with big signs that said that there were discounts and 'the perfect chirtsmas gift for family, friends and loves', hoping to find the right people he needed to find. After a few mintues of walking, the blondie was able to find Team Gai walking down the street, and he started to run for them.

"Oi!Oi! HEEEYYY!" he shouted and they turned around. Naruto screeched to a stop and held up the thick pack cards to their faces. "Wa-wanna go t-to Sakura and Ino's Chirstmas party?" Naruto huffed as he talked, making him stutter. Neji looked at Lee, then Tenten.

"…Christmas party?" he asked, folding his arms. His wore a long, beigie coat and a pair of black jeans that was frayed at the bottom with Timberland sneakers. Naruto wondored how he was surviving the cold weather, since he was always such a cold person. Tenten squealed in delight, although.

"Christmas party?! We never, ever, ever had one before! Let's go! We have to!" Tenten cried, shaking Neji's arm, since everyone knew he probabely was going to decline the invitation.

"Christmas party?! YOSH! I shall go!" Lee cried, snatching the card out of Naruto's hand and stuffing it in his dark green Nike jacket. Lee loved green, he had on his favorite Nike dark green jacket, that Gai had given him two years ago, green sweatpants, with white lines running down the sides and gray sneakers.(A/N: Amazingly that it wasn't green…)

"Alright, I'm going!" Tenten cried, she had on a white, puffy Northface jacket with a hood that had brownish-blackwhite fake-fur at the end, light colored jeans with orange leaves imprinted on them and a pair of brown boots. Tenten, Lee and Naruto all turned to look at Neji, who hadn't accpeted the invitation.

"……No."

"PLEEASE?" Neji's teamates gave him their best puppypouts, that included Lee, which creeped Neji out, but he didn't show it.

"Hey, c'mon, Tenten's going, so why don't you,?" Naruto whispered,so his teamates couldn't hear, flapping the card it front of Neji's face. Neji frowned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Neji growled, then, snatching the card him Naruto. "Alright…I'll go…"

"Yay!" Tenten cried, ran up to him and hugged him. Neji blushed slightly, but Tenten couldn't see, but Lee and Naruto did however.

"Ah…young love…" Lee said, putting his hand under his chin is a 'smart' postion, as Neji softly pulled Tenten off him. Neji narrowed, or glared, his eyes in their direction.

"…Let's go," he said, leading Tenten with him.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, see you at the party!" Lee cried, running after his friends. Naruto waved and looked at the cards in his hand.

_'Alright! Three people down and…and…and… a lot more people to go!' _Naruto thought happily, as he turned the corner. Naruto wandered down a street some more, unable to find any more people. Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets, now he wished he brought gloves, Naruto took his hands out and began to rub them together and blow on them. Then an idea struck him, like a thunder bolt. _'I should get presents shouldn't I?' _he thought, gazing into a store, until, he spotted someone in the store.

"Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto asked himself, amazed, then went in the store. Naruto spotted Sasuke picking up little things, then asking the shop manger something, then putting it down. Sasuke picked up another thing, Naruto ran up to him.

"Sasuke-teme? What are you doin' here?" Naruto shouted, slapping sasuke on the shoulder, then watching Sasuke jump in surprise.

"Wha-?! Naruto!" Sasuke growled, "What the hell was that for?" Naruto shrugged, then noticed what Sasuke was holding.

"Nani? A figureine angel? You know thoes things cost a lot right?" Naruto said.

"No it does not!" The shop manger suddenly interrupted, "there's a discount now!"

"Yeah,yeah.Whatever," Naruto muttered, waving his hand at the store owner. "Sooo, whose it for?"

"What?"

"The figureine," Naruto said, pointed at the small gift in Sasuke's hand.Sasuke shifted uncomfortabley.

"…No one." Sasuke said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but stuck a Christmas party invitation in Sasuke's face. Sasuke snatched the card away from his face.

"What…is this?"

"Are you stupid? It's a party invitation! You're invitated to Sakura and Ino's Christmas party!" Naruto said, tapping Sasuke's forehead, which Sasuke swatted his hand away. Naruto clicked his tongue. "Fine. Be that way. Don't go to the party! But I bet that _Sakura_ wouldn't be so happy!" Naruto said, empasizing the 'Sakura' part, making Sasuke's eye twitch. Naruto shurgged and shoved the card into Sasuke's hands and left the door.

"Hey! Don't think you can just make a commotion, not buy anything and just leave!" The store owner shouted as the door slamed, leaving only the little bell on top ringing.

"I'll buy this…" Sasuke said.

"Really?!" the store owner asked, "Ok…that would be…$10. Whoes it for?" he asked as he put the figureine in a brown paper bag.

"….Someone…special…" Sasuke muttered, taking the bag and leaving for the door.

"Like your girlfriend?"

Sasuke blushed.

"NO!!!"


	2. Author's Note

Sorry that I didn't finish before or after Christmas because I went over to my other house, which has no computers and I don't have a laptop so….yeah. I can't write right now since my sister is using a different account and I can't just log out because there is a password… when I can a chance, I'll continue writing. So sorry for no updates!

- AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes


	3. Playing Bull

Ok! Chapter two! I got a chance to write! wOOt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, though, I would be swimming in money like someone….-cough-Kishimoto-cough-

**XXX**

Naruto walked down the main street, unable to find anyone. Naruto kicked some bright, white snow out of his way.

"Crap! How come I can't find anyone else?" Naruto cried, acting as if this was a video game, and he had to find all of the people before a time limit. Naruto sighed, and then glanced at his watch. His watch read 2:30. _'Alright, I have a lot of time to kill…' _he thought, walking down the street, staring at all the stores. Gift and presents for anyone filled the front view of all the shops, people rushing into stores, pointing at admirable gifts and hanging onto each other's arms clouded his sight. Naruto sighed once again and decided perhaps he should buy Christmas gifts for everyone, and with that, he walked in the nearest store his saw.

Naruto flopped down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He had spent the whole day buying gifts, bumping into people and handing out the cards. Now, he was tired and sleepy, all he wanted to do was dream about ramen. (A/N: And –cough- _**Hinata** _-cough-) Naruto ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, turned to his right and fell asleep.

**XXX**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru were at Sakura and Ino's house setting up decorations and food.

"Hey…guys?" Tenten asked her two friends, while hanging up some red and green streamers and trying to balance on a wooden stool.

"…Yeah?" The two responded in union.

"You think people will come?" Tenten asked, stapling the last part of the streamers and jumping off the stool, Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"I guess…unless Naruto didn't deliver them all!" Sakura gasped. "I'll wring that little neck of his!!

"Sakura, Sakura, if you want to attract Sasuke, stay calm girl," Ino said, waking up a sleeping Shikamaru. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"But, aren't you all over him…?" Sakura asked, while Ino smirked.

"No…" Ino said, then she leaned over and Shikamaru gave her a small kiss. Tenten and Sakura gasped.

"You two are going out?!" Tenten and Sakura both asked together. Ino and Shikamaru laughed as they watched the two girls' bewildered looks.

"Nani? You didn't know?" Shikamaru asked, smirked and getting off the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. Tenten and Sakura looked over at Ino's direction.

"How come you never told us?!" Sakura screamed at her best friend as Ino held up her hands in defense.

"I thought you guys knew," she said jokily, then started for the kitchen, "I'm going to get the food, ok?"

"Just don't eat it all!" Tenten called laughing, then ducking as a plastic ornament whizzed past her head and snagging one of her buns. Tenten pulled it out of her hair.

"This is a dangerous weapons you have here, missy!" Tenten shouted at Ino as Ino went into the kitchen door, blowing a raspberry. Tenten sighed, throwing the red and white ornament at the small Christmas tree, watching it snag a branch and hang perfectly. A useless technique she mastered when she was small.

"Oh yeah! Tenten!" Sakura suddenly brought up. Tenten looked back at her pink-haired friend.

"What?"

"I thought of what I wanted from you for Christmas!" Sakura said.

"What…?" Tenten asked, fully turning her body.

"Will you wear a dress…and let your hair down?" Sakura asked, giving Tenten her best smile and holding up a white dress. Tenten gave her answer without hesitation.

"No."

Sakura pouted. "Please? PLEASE?" she pleaded, and somehow and suddenly, Ino popped out and started pleading too. Tenten looked at them both, then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright…If it means not wasting money on you guys…"

"Yay!" Sakura and Ino high-fived each other and shoved the dress in Tenten's hands. "Go change now!" They squealed impatiently. Tenten sighed and went upstairs.

"I'm going to use your bathroom, ok?" Tenten asked, then went in with or without permission. Tenten held the dress and examined it. It was a white dress, which the head opening which large enough to show off her shoulders and long sleeve which both had white faux fur at the end. The dress went a little below Tenten's knees and the dress was made in a criss-cross pattern. (A/N: If someone can be so kind to tell the professional for the crissy-crossy thing, because I don't know.)

_'Well…It looks okay…' _Tenten persuaded herself and then reached for her hair bands and gave them a nice, hard tug, letting her hair fall down to almost her waist. _'How embarrassing!' _her mind cried out as she clicked the lock back to its position and opened the door. She jumped down the stairs and flung herself at the nearest couch, grabbing a pillow. Sakura and Ino pounced on her.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" they yelled as Shikamaru out his fingers in his ears to block out the sound. "WOW! You look like a different person, Tenten!" Ino cried.

"Oh my god! You're right!" Sakura said, "Hey, your hair is really long! This is so worth our gifts!"

"Hey…" Sakura and Ino turned around to find Shikamaru, removing his fingers from his ears. "If you guys are done admiring, how about finish setting up everything?" Shikamaru asked, throwing Ino a pack of plastic ornaments. Ino pouted and carried the pack to where the girls were and dumped all the colorful ornaments on the sofa.

"Well…let's start," Sakura sighed, picking up two plastic spheres and began to hang them on the Christmas tree branches. And the girls followed suit. In about five minutes, they finished the whole box and had decorated the tree perfectly.

"Yeah! It's done!' Ino cried happily and plopped herself on the couch. Tenten seated herself on the floor, as Sakura leaned against the wall. Shikamaru, just about then, came back and settled a pack of soda on the coffee table near the couch Ino was slumping in.

"You guys did a pretty good job…" Shikamaru muttered, tossing each and everyone a Coke. (A\N: I LOVE Coke!) Tenten opened it and lifted it to her mouth, when the doorbell rang. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, then they raced for the door.

**XXX**

Hinata waited outside fiddling her presents for her friends, with, somehow, Naruto by her side. Hinata shivered and sighed, watching her breath, there one second and gone the next. Naruto impatiently waited, stamping his feet. Then, he looked at Hinata.

"…So…," He started, trying to start a conversation. Hinata jumped a little and friskily turned to him.

"H-hai, Na-Naruto-kun?" she asked, clutching onto her bag. Naruto tried to think of something.

"Err…do…you…do you? ... Do you think that this party is going to be fun?!" Naruto practically screamed, since he was proud that he had thought of something. He saw Hinata flinch at how loud he was. "Oh…Gomen…I didn't mean to scream at you…" Naruto said. Hinata shook her head, forgiving him, and then she turned to her friend's house.

"I-I-I guess it w-will be f-f- fun…we n-never had a Ch-Ch-Ch-Christmas pa-party before, always m-missions…so I-I-I guess, y-y-yes," Hinata stuttered. Naruto grinned.

"Well, that makes sense!" he said, as the door burst open.

"OHAYO!" Sakura and Ino cried and ran over to hug Hinata, making Naruto feel very, very left out. "C'mon in, you two!" they cried, opening the door wide open and letting them in. Hinata smiled and entered, then set her bag near the tree to hug Tenten. Tenten grinned.

"Did you come here alone?" Tenten asked.

"N-No…Na-Naruto-kun came w-with m-me," Hinata replied.

"Oh…"Tenten said, her face, somewhat dropping.

"D-Did you want Ne-Neji-ni-san t-t-to come?" Hinata quietly asked, watching her bun haired friend blush.

"W-well…kinda…I mean he said…he would…" Tenten muttered softly, while Hinata smiled a little.

"He'll c-c-come," Hinata said, then the doorbell rung once again. "I-I'll get it…" Hinata said, scurrying to the door. Hinata opened the door and peeked outside. "Sa-Sasuke…Ki-Kiba-kun, ohayo…" Hinata held the door open for them and let them in. "Kiba-kun…? Wh-Where is Sh-Shino? She asked. Kiba shrugged.

"I think that he didn't want to come," Kiba said and went inside.

A few more minutes passed and almost everyone was there, well, except for Neji. And that made Tenten feel so heart-broken. He said he would come right?

**XXX**

Neji sat on his bed, lying on his back with a thick, dark blue book laid on his chest and staring at the ceiling.

_'Should I go to the party…? Well, I did say I would...' _Neji sat up and changed into a dark blue sweater, that Tenten gave him one Christmas, and a pair of dark jeans. Before he left, he grabbed a tiny object on his drawer and shoved it into his pocket.

**XXX**

The party had already started and everyone was trying to push Sakura and Sasuke under the mistletoe. (A\N: I love SasuSaku)

"You're so heavy, Sakura-chan…" Naruto grunted.

"I am not!" Sakura shouted, then squealing for she felt somebody bump into her. She whirled around, and she did not like what she saw. Sasuke…and a mistletoe. Sakura gulped and hearing a wild cheer of joy. Sakura blushed and looked down as a chant of 'kiss, kiss, kiss' went on. Then, she felt a hand, Sasuke's hand, cup her chin and lift it up. A series of gasps and cheers went on, but Sakura couldn't hear them anymore, she could only hear Sasuke's breathing and her heart thumping, wildly. They moved in closer until… the bell rang. Everyone groaned, as the two pulled away and Ino rushed to get the door. But Tenten perked up to this, the only person who wasn't here was Neji…and someone was at the door. Tenten thought twice and concluded that it couldn't be Neji. Neji would never come, right? Well…Sasuke came… Tenten sighed unhappily and plopped herself on the couch. Then, she heard a squeal from Ino.

"Look! He came!" Ino cried, pushing an annoyed Neji into the room. Although Ino had cried that out to the whole world, she only had meant Tenten. Tenten quickly got up to see if it was really him. Their eyes locked for just a split-second, until he looked away, but walked over to where she sat as else continued what they were doing. Neji sat on the sofa and looked at Tenten.

"...What is…that?" Neji said, his eyebrows furrowed, pointing at her dress. Tenten blush, then she rolled her eyes.

"My Christmas gift to Ino and Sakura…" Tenten said, her voice dripping with a bit of sarcasm.

"Really, now?" Neji muttered, still looking at her, up and down. (A\N: Perv...Ero-Neji! XD) Then, he noticed something. "Something else is also different about you…," he said. "…Your…hair," Neji said. Tenten reached up to touch her hair, nothing felt wrong. "It's…it's down." Tenten grinned.

"Do I look better this way?" Tenten asked, smoothing her hair down, Neji just shrugged, but inwardly, he wanted to say something else. Tenten sighed, "Well, why where you so late?" Neji looked up.

"I was…reading," Neji said, which wasn't a lie, since he was reading a book. Tenten nodded. The conversation was getting kinda boring.

"So…Do you want anything to drink?" Tenten asked. Neji seemed thoughtful for a second.

"Water, but I would like to get it myself," Neji said, getting up. Tenten got up too.

"It's over there…" Tenten said, pointing to a table, not quite sure why she stood up. Neji nodded.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Uhm…Coke?" Tenten said, seating herself down. Neji nodded once again, and went away. Tenten sighed. _'Oh my god…Neji must think this is the most boring time of his life! And I said it would be fun!' _ Tenten covered her face.

"Are you crying?" Tenten looked up, as Neji handed over her a bright red, cold can of Coke.

"That was fast, and NO, I was not crying," Tenten said. Neji smirked and sipped his water.

"Alright! Let's play Bullshit!" Ino suddenly yelled. Everyone rubbed their eyes and sat in a circular formation. "Ok…Before we start…does anyone NOT know how to play?" Hinata quietly raised her hand. Well, wasn't that very expected? Little Hinata never uses a curse word.

"Well, in that case…I'll teach you!" Naruto said, giving her a thumbs-up. "Okay! Well, you see…Everyone gets seven cards and the rest of the deck is used for starting. Uhm…Let's say…" Naruto muttered, flipping over a card. "See? This card is a Queen! And say it's my turn…" Naruto showed Hinata his hand, "You can put the same kind of card, one lower card, which would be a Jack, or one higher card, which would be a King. And if you don't have anything that goes along with that, you lie." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Is-is th-that it…?" she asked. Naruto thought a while.

"Oh yeah! If someone says 'B.S.!' when you lie, you take ALL the cards, and when you didn't lie and they said 'B.S.!" then they take all the cards. The objective is to get rid of all your cards!" Naruto said. Ino pushed him away.

"Ok, now that's out of the why…Let's play!" Ino said. Shikamaru quickly dealed out seven cards to each person, since there were eleven people, they used two decks. Ino flipped the first card, ace of spades.

"Let's start!"


	4. Author's Note 2

Hello there guys….It's me.

Ok, well, school is REALLY getting in the way of my free time, and now I have TWO more additional prep-schools on me to handle. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, that usually means getting up in the morning and writing….

So sorry…Gomen. Again, I'll try to update soon.

AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes

This is the same Author's note for my other story :ColdHeart


End file.
